Fionna's Long Lost Sister
by rubella123
Summary: Marshall Lee finds himself falling head over heels for Fionna's sister, Lionna, when she comes back from a whole year of being lost. He is determined to make her his but finds that Lionna has had some bad history with vampires... p.s- please review and follow? :) Chpt. 1 is a little short but the rest will be better, I promise :):):)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fionna's POV

I sat on the edge of the tree house as the glowing orange sun slowly lifted from the horizon. Cake came up and greeted me, at first surprised to see me up so early.

"Hey sugar why you up so early?" she asked, as she yawned loudly, " You thinking of her again?" she said as she sat down next to me. I looked over at her and noticed she was tearing up a bit, like I was. I felt a tear try to make its escape down my cheek, but I didn't let it fall.

"Do you think she'll ever even come back?" I said, my voice a tiny squeak. I thought back to the time a year ago, when I was twelve, and when Lionna was eleven. I regretted letting her go adventuring on her own, for she hadn't come back yet, like she promised. I was supposed to protect her; she was my biological sibling, but we had a stronger bond than that.

"Babydoll, I don't know," Cake said, looking down, she was crying a little now, "I hope she does soon…" Lionna was my little sis, my adventuring bud. No, she _is_ my adventuring buddy.

"I know that you're out there, somewhere," I said as I stared at the world slowly awakening. Cake and I were about to cry when I heard a _whoosh._ A few feet from us, and a girl climbed out quickly, her face drenched with fear and sweat. She was on top of our tree house, too, her back turned against us.

"How nice it is to finally be able to see the beautiful sun again," she murmured, and I felt as if I suddenly recognized her voice. She sighed and adjusted her cat hat. At this I froze. She _was_ Lionna. She had a hat just like mine, except it had cat ears and not bunny ears. _That was Lionna!_

She finally turned around and her expression told me that she was scared from what she was apparently running from. I recognized her face and clothes, as they were similar to mine, but we had different color hair and eyes, as well as different color clothes.

"Li-Lionna?" my voice was cracking a little, and Cake sat off to the side, her mouth opened in shock. Lionna's sad face slowly turned into a smile, one that I recognized.

"Hi, Fionna, hi Cake," her voice broke a little too, and I saw that she had let a few tears escape. We all embraced each other in a group hug, and this time I didn't fight the tears. We all sobbed right then and there, from the relief that Lionna had finally come home. She seemed really happy to be home, too. We soon wiped up all of our tears of joy and headed our way downstairs to set up her bed in our room.

Once her portion of the room was set up, all her instruments and belongings were organized and put away, and we pulled out her old bed, we decided she should have a " Welcome Home Lionna!" party. She went upstairs to take a nap while Cake and I set up the house and invited all of our friends, especially Flame Prince, my boyfriend since he was one of Lionna's closest friends.

"Oh babycakes! It's so great to have Lionna back," Cake yelled. It was really nice to have her back after so long. I smiled at Cake as she smiled back.

Marshall's POV

It was just a regular Sunday morning when I got a call from Fionna.

"Marshall! Come quick!" she half screamed. She went on and on for the next 20 minutes telling me about how she found her lost sister or something of that matter.

"So the party's _now?_" I growled, "It's so bright outside…"

"Marshall!" she snapped.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in a while." I hung up and went upstairs to dress into a new outfit, grabbed my guitar and umbrella, and started floating out the door. I strummed softly along the way, floating in midair. I glanced at the time and found that I was late. I floated a bit faster, and in no time at all, I was at Fionna's tree house. Instead of going in right away, I spied on the partygoers through the window on the ceiling to scope out the scene to know what to expect. What I saw made me almost drop my guitar axe.

She looked like Fionna, but wore a red outfit and a blue backpack opposed to Fionna's blue outfit and green backpack. She also had big chocolate brown eyes, and hid her hair under a cat hat instead of Fionna's bunny hat. She looked like Fionna, but her hair seemed to be jet black, like mine, since her bangs fell loose from her hat like Fionna. She looked like Fionna, but was more… well, more beautiful. I shook my head.

_Snap out of it, _I ordered myself. I gathered up all my confidence, sung my bass guitar over my shoulder and floated down to the front door. I opened the door and greeted everyone inside, slowly making my way toward Fionna, Lionna, and Flame Prince, sipping punch while having a conversation.

"Hey Cinnamon Bun," I said "'sup Lumpy Space Prince?" Both just waved at me and I floated over to Fionna. "Hey Fi," I greeted Fionna, "Who's your friend?" I said, gesturing over to Lionna, whose eyes got big.

"H-H-He's a vampire!" she screamed, dropping her punch, " Everyone's in grave danger!" She grabbed Fionna and punched me right in the face.

"Li, he's harmless…" Fionna said, trying to comfort her, "Marshall is a friend."

I stood there, gaping at what she had done. I hadn't even caused any trouble yet and she was already terrified and angry towards me.

"No! You can never trust any of those blood-sucking demons!" Usually, I would sucker punch any person who dared to say that to the vampire king himself, but coming from her, it really hurt.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," I managed to choke out. That only seemed to provoke her even more. I watched helplessly as the only girl I started to have feelings for in a long while was dragged away by Cake and Fionna, who were trying to calm her down. She screamed disgusting things at me and I felt my heart sink every time she called me something. _Monster. Leech. Murderer. _I never felt this way about anybody else, and the person I felt feelings for at the moment hated me for no reason. I couldn't help but start playing a sad song on my guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marshall's POV

I hovered there for a while, just strumming away my sorrow. _How could she hate me already? _I thought, _I haven't done anything to scare her. _I stood there, strumming away softly on my guitar as everyone started to left, one by one. Finally, after a long while, everyone had left and Fionna climbed down from their bedroom where Lionna was still cursing about how "dangerous" I was. I noticed that her her eyes were red and swollen, probably from walked towards me and spoke in a saddened voice.

"Sorry Marshall," she said as she looked down to the floor, "I don't know what's gotten into her. A year ago she wouldn't have minded whether you were a vampire or not…" I stopped playing and shrugged. She tried to hide it, but I saw that her eyes were tearing. I looked down to the old wooden floor as well. I couldn't relate to her, since I didn't even have a sibling, but somehow, I could still feel her pain.

" Maybe I shouldn't have come..." I said, but when I saw that the comment hurt her, I quickly added, "'S okay. I'm sure she has a good reason," I said, trying to mask how disappointed I really was. I felt so sad all of a sudden, almost like someone had stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake when I thought more about how much she hated me...

"Well she did mention…" Fionna stopped there and frowned. She looked around us to make sure no one was listening, but nobody was around. They had all left after Lionna had freaked out. Fionna stepped towards me and whispered, "She said 'I will never trust any of _his_ kind anymore. Never again.'" I stared at her. She stared at me back as I my stern expression turned into a sullen one. She had some grudge against me, or at least, my kind, and I wanted to know so badly why, but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so I straightened up and decided I'd ask at the right moment.

"Well, it's about time I leave," I said, breaking the silence between us, " You and I both know that it'll be better for Lionna if I leave as soon as possible." She nodded and I flew past the screaming crowd and out the door. "If there were only some way to make her changed her mind…" I shoved my hands into my pockets and flew my way home.

Lionna's POV

The door swung open just as I was going to have another breakdown and Fionna announced that Marshall Lee had left. I calmed down, and Cake seemed to calm down, too. I looked over at Fionna, who had sat down next to me on my bed. She squeezed my hand.

"Li, I don't know what happened and why you're acting like this, but Marshall is an okay guy. Sure he takes his jokes too far sometimes, sure he is always mocking someone, sure he-"

"Fionna!" Cake cut her off, " Get to the point already."

"My point is," she said, as she shot a stern look at Cake, "Marshall may not be the best guy around, but he's one of my closest friends, and I think that whatever happened, happened and you should just let it go and trust Marshall. He's pretty rad and he's just like you." I grimaced and thought about her words. But no, I could _never _trust any of them ever again.

" You've lost your sense of judgment Fi," I started, " Vampires are not to be trusted, what they really want is your blood." Fionna's face started to turn a little red. I sensed that she was getting angry, so I said nothing more. Instead, I walked downstairs to avoid Fionna's wrath, and I decided to play on G-MO for a while.

Fionna's POV

I sat there, speechless, on Lionna's bed, my face getting redder by the minute. How could she say that about Marshall? She didn't even know him. Cake must've sensed my radiating fury since she grabbed my hand saying,

"Fi, she was never like this. What happened to her must've been really terrible…" Cake's face sunk, she was no doubt thinking about all the horrible possibilities of what may have happened.

" Cake… I'm sure she's just overreacting." I tried to sound as confident as possible, but I wasn't sure myself. _Never again, _her words echoed in my mind. I wanted to talk to her, to find out the reason why she was like this, but I decided that this wasn't the right time.

" You and I both know she isn't," Cake said, as she avoided eye contact with me, " You heard everything she said. It seems like she's had some bad experience around vampires once before." We looked at each other. We both knew that everything Cake said was true, and although we didn't say it, we were both itching to know her exact story. I wanted to ask her so much… if only she'd let me… I shook my head and looked out the window.

"It's getting late, I said, noticing that the sun was dipping down. It was still pretty early, but I felt exhausted, and so did Cake, so we turned off the lights and lay down in our beds. We weren't mad at each other, but we didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning and noticed that someone was cooking downstairs. Everyone had already woken up, that is, except for me. I quietly made my way downstairs to see that Lionna was making breakfast for all of us while Cake set the table up.

"Morning Fi!" they both chimed at the same time.

"Morning," I grumbled. I sat down as Lionna carried the food over. I was about to eat my banana pancakes when Lionna piped up,

"So what's on the agenda today? Adventuring?" her eyes sparkled and I hated to ruin her happiness, but I felt like she should at least say sorry to Marshall. I looked from side to side deciding whether or not I should tell her. I played with my food, shifting the pieces of pancake around with my crooked silver fork and she kept her gaze on me. I wasn't sure of what to say. She must've seen my reaction, because she said,

"Fi, I know something's on your mind. Just say it," she added with the same sparkle in her eyes as before. She was so excited... and it _had_ been a long while since she's been back to Aaa.

"I was thinking maybe…" I started, but I didn't know if I had the heart to ruin my sister's enthusiasm. I decided that I did and said, " I was thinking maybe you could go apologize to Marshall. At that instant her face turned a bright red and she stomped out the door, grabbing her backpack along the way. Neither of us (Cake and I) followed. We knew it was the best for her if she took a walk to calm down.

I continued to eat my breakfast, and cleaned up the table afterwards. There was a silence between me and Cake once again. At least, there _was_until Cake suggested a ludicrous idea.

"I'm going to go to Lord Monochromicorn's house for the week… Maybe you should go Flame Prince's house." I started to object, but she started up again, " She needs some alone time Fi." I was horrified by her suggestion, but… I knew she was right. After all she's been through, she definitely needed some time alone. I nodded and we both made arrangements with our boyfriends.

As we were leaving, we left a note on the front door so she would know that we were away. I felt guilty for leaving her like this, even if was just for a week, but I knew it was for the best. I dragged my shoes along the soft, green grass as I trudged my way to Flame Prince's house. Cake and I then split paths, since she had a different destination, and I felt even sadder than ever.

Marshall's POV

Even though I knew it was wrong, I went to Fionna's house to watch and listen to Lionna playing the piano and singing. She sang an unfamiliar song to it, and I have to admit, her voice was beautiful. I was tempted to sing with her, but I knew that would give away my location. I watched her hands gracefully dance across the piano as she sang her heart out. I leaned back and closed my eyes as her soothing voiced relaxed me. Her voice reached every note perfectly and I wanted nothing more than to burst in and tell her how I felt about her, and that she had no reason to fear me, but I held myself back and focused on her music.

Abruptly, she stopped playing and I got nervous so I peeked through the window again. Off to the corner, I saw a dark figure standing with his hands in his pockets. As he stepped out of the darkness of the corner of the room, I could see him more clearly. He had a leather jacket on and his hair was swept to the side. He wore ripped black jeans and his hair almost covered one of his eyes. He looked almost like a rockstar but he had a sinister glow. Lionna seemed unfazed by his sudden appearance, but she suddenly turned around and I saw a flicker of fear go across her face. She tried to keep her composure but it was obvious that she was terrified, no doubt.

"Hello, Lionna," he said with an evil chuckle. A deep growl built up in my chest but I gasped all of my sudden. To my surprise… she replied to him.

"Hello...Cosmo," she said in a sulky voice. I was surprised that she responded to him, but I was even more surprised that she knew his name. She made fierce eye contact with him, but I knew that deep down inside, she was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lionna's POV

I tried to keep my composure calm, so that he wouldn't be able to see how scared I really was of his sudden appearance, but I could tell that no matter how hard I tried, the fear would show on my face. I sat on the piano chair, staring at Cosmo. He looked casual, like always, with his bad boy/rock star outfit. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets and he bared his fangs and began to walk over towards me. I stood up and slowly started to walk away from him, when he sped up. He was suddenly right in front of me, his face only inches from mine. His evil grin suddenly wiped away from his sinister face and he put on a guilty expression.

"I was wrong to do what I did," he said, trying to sound sincere, "I thought what I wanted was only your blood. I looked at you as only food… but now I know. When you escaped, I felt so empty, and that's when it hit me. I didn't keep you just for your blood, I wanted… _the full package_." He shot me a smile that he used to always give me. I was speechless. He was great at lying. I wondered what it was that he really wanted. I stepped out of his reach, but he came closer again, and this time he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me in tighter and squeezed me softly as I thrashed at him, failing miserably at defending myself.

"I know what you really want!" I shrieked, "You only came because of your thirst! Let me go!" I struggled, but he was too strong, given that he was a vampire.

"I am indeed thirsty," he said, as his happy expression faded for the slightest moment, "But I will only take a little, like old times sake. Just enough so that you can live." He chuckled and came even closer. I was sure he was going to sink his fangs into my tender neck, but to my surprise, he pressed his lips softly against mine as I struggled against his grip. He kept kissing me, and even ran his fingers through my raven black hair. Suddenly, he pulled away and frowned. Then he stepped away and his face became red. Lionna looked away from him and he got even angrier.

"If I can't have you," he said, his face turning dark, "then no one can!" he swatted me and I went flew smack into the wall. He drew a knife, and I grabbed one of mine from my backpack, which was leaning on one of the legs of the piano chair. He slashed at me and I jabbed at him, knowing it was no use. I was going to die tonight. I managed to stab him in the stomach, but he healed almost instantaneously again. He made a shallow cut across my stomach, and I slashed his grey colored cheek, but he healed as quickly as I made the cut. He slashed at me multiple times until I was too weak to fight anymore. The cuts around my body were bloody, and they stung. He leaned in while I collapsed on the floor, and this time, it wasn't for a kiss. He sunk his fangs into my neck and I felt the blood drain out of me slowly, when I thought I saw a dark figure bursting in through the window.

Marshall's POV

I tore Cosmo (as I had learned his name to be) away from Lionna and stepped protectively in front of her. She was bleeding and had passed out. I felt so bad for not helping her out earlier… I was just too shocked by the whole situation. He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and looked up. When he saw me, his angry expression slowly turned into a scared one.

"Y-y-your h-highness!" he sputtered, "What are you doing here?" I looked at him fiercely and he cowered into the darkness. He recognized who I was and was terrified. "And why are you protecting this _worthless_ little human?" My face turned red from anger and I decided not to respond to his stupid questions.

"Never see her again," I said in a low voice. He started to protest, saying that he had the right to feed on her, but I cut him off, "I am Marshall Lee, the Vampire King himself. Do not disobey an order from me or there will be real consequences," I said as I hissed at him. He thought about it. He was terrified of his king, no doubt, but he seemed upset to lose his meal. After a long moment of thinking, he nodded disappointedly and flew away. I made sure he was long gone before I picked up Lionna to carry her to my house. I flew her towards my home and talked to her, even though I knew she was unconscious.

"Don't worry just hang on," I said, shedding a tear for the first time in a few millennium, "Just hang on, I need you to hang on." I looked towards the glowing moon and cried, "Oh great Glob! Please! Please let her live!" My voice started cracking, and before I started sobbing, we were already at my house. I gently set her down on my bed once we got inside and I gathered all types of materials I would need to heal her. Bandages, water, towels, and much more were all spread out on the floor next to the bed, where she lay. I began to prepare the materials, soaking the towel in the warm water to clean her wounds. They were shallow cuts, in general, but there were many. Just then, her big brown eyes slowly opened. They stared into mine for a while as she processed what had just happened.

"C-Cosmo…" she said. I looked at her and I was thankful that she was still alive, "What happened to Cosmo?" she looked worried, like she thought he would burst in at any given moment. I felt so sorry, sorry that I hadn't been there to protect her from whatever Cosmo had done to her in the past. Then again, I hadn't even known her at that time, but still, I should've. I slid her hands into mine and she squeezed mine. She didn't seem to be hostile towards me anymore. She knew that I wasn't evil now. She finally trusted me.

"Don't worry, he's gone," I whispered, which seemed to calm her down, " I'll make sure he never hurts you ever again." Just then, she groaned, from the pain of her injuries, and I got down to work. I first cleaned her wounds, as gently as I could, so that it wouldn't hurt her too much. Still, every time I rubbed the wet towel against her cuts, she winced and he felt pain when she did, too. I wrapped all of her cuts, each time feeling guilty for not bursting in any earlier.

After a grueling hour and a half, I had dressed all of her wounds… except one. I looked over to her neck, which was still bleeding a little from the two little holes on her neck. They weren't very deep, and he'd only taken a little blood. I was about to patch up the bite when I noticed something that almost made almost made me fall back. There were multiple bite scars. She saw that I had stumbled back and tried to cover her scars, but it was too late. I had already seen then all. She wasn't a vampire for sure, it seemed that she had given her blood in little amounts. Or it had been taken from her.

" What… what happened to you?" he said, his eyes pleading and his voice filled with concern. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away. Marshall went to his cupboard and took out a bag of sleep dust. "If it's too painful for you to tell me, maybe you can show me," I said, showing her the sleep dust. She turned back around and nodded. Her cheeks were already soaked with tears. Whatever happened must've been really terrible. Scooping a handful of the dust from the pouch, I blew some of it around us and we both drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

This** chapter is a little confusing, but it can be understood. Btw, Alex is _not_ a vampire.**

Chapter 4

Lionna's POV

I coughed loudly and swatted the dust around me and found myself in shock. Well, not that I didn't expect a vampire's past to be depressing, but… this… this was just sad. I looked around in horror as I saw battered buildings, starving people, destroyed homes, and most shocking of all, a little boy with jet black hair clutching a raggedy teddy bear that seemed to have all kinds of rips and tears. I looked at the younger Marshall for a long while, in shock, and found it hard to believe that this fragile little boy could become the bad boy rock star he is today.

"Depressing, huh?" I heard a voice behind me whisper. I jumped a little and turned around to see Marshall Lee floating in the air with his hands shoved into his ripped blue jean pockets. Even though he seemed to be indifferent, I could tell he was still depressed over his memories. "Why are we even here?" he asked, "We were supposed to be in your memories."

"I forgot to tell you," I began, "Whoever blows the sleep dust is the one whose memories are shared." He frowned. He looked down to the ground and so did I. I noticed that my wounds were gone. I guess that's how it works in memory realms.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go back," he said with a sigh. Just when he was about to wake up, I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Well, we were going to look at my memories… But, I want to know more about you, too." He frowned again and I quickly added, "C'mon, it's only fair." He thought about it and kicked the rubble on the street around for a while. Finally, he said,

"Alright, as long as you return the favor," he said with a weary grin. Surprisingly… I grinned back at him and I could almost swear that I saw him blush ever so slightly, but I knew that it was just my imagination. As I marched on, the madness seemed to get worse. Every once in a while, when we encountered a different memory, I'd see a younger version of Marshall, curled up into a ball, hugging that precious teddy bear of his. I froze when I saw something unexpected.

I saw Ice Queen, only… she wasn't Ice Queen. She wasn't wearing her crown and she was wearing glasses. Also, she was... human. I eyed her suspiciously as she approached the younger Marshall, who greeted her joyfully. She even took him into a hug and escorted him always from all the rubble. I kept walking. By the time I had circled back to the spot where we'd been when we first entered, I knew pretty much everything about him. I knew of his ex, Ashley, why and how they broke up, his relationship with the Ice Queen, and all of that depressing stuff. I could hardly believe that Marshall let me see all of that.

I turned to see that Marshall was gone (the real one) and wondered where he'd gone. I walked around, shouting his name when I saw him leaning against a damaged building, kicking some rocks around, his body turned away from the whole scene. I stood next to him and tried comforting him.

"Must've been hard for you, with all you've been through," I said as he just kept kicking rocks around, "I'm sorry," I whispered as he suddenly turned to me. I had my bangs covering some of my face, so that he couldn't see the amount of regret and hurt in my eyes. He put his hand on my chin and turned my face towards his. He looked just about as surprised as I was.

"For what?" he whispered. I looked into his coal-black eyes and thought about what to say. As I found the right words, the words seemed to roll off my tongue with ease, like I knew that I was wrong, horribly wrong.

"For misjudging you," I said as I turned my face away from his, but once again, he put his face in front of mine. His eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm sure you had a good reason… so let's go find out why," he said as he closed his eyes. I closed mine, too, and when I opened them, I found myself in bandages on Marshall's bed. I turned around to see Marshall holding out the sleep dust bag. I took it from him hesitantly and reached in. I grabbed a handful of the silky powder and blew it around us. Next thing I knew, I was in my own memories, my least favorite place. I was in the nightosphere, hunting outlawed demons and vampires.

"What… what… wha-," Marshall sputtered, but I cut him off.

"There's a whole past you don't know about me, I... I did some dirty work as a bounty hunter," I said to him, my voice barely a whisper, "But the story is pretty straightforward." I looked at him, who was watching me slay evil demons. " I… don't want to explain the whole thing at the moment though… just about my past with Cosmo…" He nodded and I ushered him along to my next memory, which was one of my worst.

I was taking down a whole gang of vampires when I was almost stabbed in the stomach, but someone pulled me aside and took down the rest of the vampires for me. When he had defeated them all, he turned back to me and smiled. He pulled me close and gave me a kiss. At the time, I was so mesmerized, by this mysterious savior. He pulled away and pulled me even closer, but this time, instead of kissing me, he bit me… He drew a large amount of blood, but not enough to kill me. He took enough so that I didn't have enough energy to fight back though. He hauled me away to his castle, where I remained his precious food source and prisoner for the next year with a wicked grin on his evil face.

I turned back to Marshall, whose chin had dropped from the shock of what had happened.

"And that," I said to Marshall, who was still open-mouthed, " Is how I became Cosmo's prisoner for the next year." He stuttered, but couldn't make out any words. We moved on and ended up in another memory. I was in chains, locked in a cell. It was cold, damp, and didn't have any windows whatsoever. I was pale, skinny, and I could barely move. Cosmo came in through the door and chuckled, he was amused by my pain. He unlocked my cell and stepped towards me. Despite my desperate pleads, he drank from me anyways. He had been doing so for so long. He was indifferent to it now. Marshall lunged at Cosmo, but just fell through, as if Cosmo was a ghost. It was, after all, a memory.

I (the memory of me) lay on the cold stone floor as my breathing quickened, something was wrong. He'd taken too much this time. I closed my eyes knowing my destined fate. I, Lionna, was going to die tonight. Cosmo left, and after a short while, the door opened again, and a friend of mine, Alex appeared. He was disguised as one of them (a vampire). He unlocked my chains hastily and urged me to get up to escape. He removed his helmet and shook his sandy hair around.

"Alex," I choked out, "I've lost too much blood." He stopped and stood, silent for a minute. Then, he sat down with me and stroked my hair, which was matted down to my forehead with sweat. "I'm dying, Alex, you must go. It is too late for 's no point in trying to heal me, that's how much blood he's taken."

"No… you… you can't die. You can't," he pleaded, "Let me change you, it's not like I'm turning you into one of them… It'll be so much better, you'll be immortal too, and won't have to feed on the blood of innocent people like those leeches. If you die..." Alex looked as if he were going to cry. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. I locked my brown eyes onto his and protested,

" No! Alex. I don't want to be that. I entered this world a human, and I'm exiting this world a human… even if that means it has to be now."

"But… you'll… you'll die… and...I can't let that happen," he said as a silent tear slipped away from his sea blue eyes. Just as Alex lunged at me, I pulled Marshall away, who couldn't see the whole scene of me transforming, thank god. He didn't seem to know what happened in that little memory either. I'd tell him later. I'd have to tell them all eventually, but for now, I decided to keep my litte secret to myself. They wouldn't be able to take it in. Not right after I've come back. I've emotionally exhausted my older sister too much already.

"Sorry, but… you've seen enough for now," I said as he nodded. I could tell he wanted to know more, but he respected my privacy. We closed our eyes, and when we opened them, we were back in his room. We both woke up on his bed and walked over to a wall and sat down. He sat leaning on the wall, taking in all of the information he'd gathered. He walked over to me and lay down next to me so that we were facing each other. I felt a tear coming on and this time, I didn't fight it. When he wiped the tears off of my hot cheek with his cold hands, I felt more tears pour out of my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marshall's POV

All this time, I had no idea Lionna was emotionally scarred so badly. I had thought that maybe she just had an unpleasant occasion with a vampire, but no. She had gone through so much more. I walked over to her and looked at Lionna, who was fast asleep on my bed. She was so beautiful, even when she looked so troubled and exhausted. I hovered next to her and began to strum on my electric guitar, which had been slung on my shoulder. I heard a soft shuffle and looked towards Lionna, but it wasn't her who made the sound. I heard it again and figured it was coming from downstairs. Once I got down, I almost collapsed in shock of whom it was.

"Marshy Marsh!" she said as she bounded towards me like a puppy, "I've missed you! I was wrong to sell your bear! I'm sorry! Please take me back." I looked at her with a look of disgust on my face. She gave me her big puppy eyes. I hissed at her and said,

"No, I don't want you anymore. Not after what you did. I'll never forgive you. Ever. Now leave before I make you." Tears welled up in her eyes and for a second, I almost felt bad for her.

"I still love you Marshy! Why can't you love me back?" she cried as she sobbed. She tried to crash into my arms but I moved away. She took a step back and sniffled.

"There's someone else, isn't there!" she yelled as she stomped upstairs. I tried to stop her before she saw- oh my glob. I ran up, but it was too late. She'd pulled back the covers to reveal Lionna on my bed. Instead of pummeling her, Ashley tumbled back in a shriek. Lionna sat up and scratched her head through her cat hat.

"Well hello there," Lionna said nonchalantly, "It's been a while." She got up and walked towards Ashley, who crawled away.

"No! No, I'll do anything! Just please let me go," she pleaded. I stood gaping at the whole scene. I'd never seen Ashley so terrified of anyone before.

"How 'bout you leave and never come back," I grumbled.

"Ashley," Lionna said with her angelic voice, "I'll let you go if you go back to the nightosphere and never, I repeat, _never_ come back to Aaa." Ashley faltered, but finally nodded curtly and got up to walk to the open window to leave. Halfway, she stopped.

"I can't believe you're hanging out with _her_ kind she-" Lionna hushed her and a wicked grin spread across her face, "You didn't tell anyone yet, did you? Well, they'll find out soon… in due time. Then, when my Marshy realizes who you really are, he'll want me back." She flew out and didn't even look back. I quickly closed the window and walked over to Lionna.

"What did she mean by "your" kind?" I asked. She looked at the floor in silence, and shifted from one foot to another. She didn't seem too comfortable with that question, so I quickly asked something else. "You seemed to have known her already. How?"

"As you know, I was a bounty hunter," she said, her voice barely a squeak, "I also killed evil beings for my allies. She was one of my targets that got away. Look, I need to talk to Fionna and Cake, I think they are home now anyways. Can you take me home?" I nodded and we flew over to her home, the cool night breeze softly blowing past us. We got to the tree house, and sure enough, Fionna and Cake were there. They looked shocked as I carried Lionna to their living room, where they were sitting on the couch.

"Look, I know you're really confused as to what happened, but lemme give you long story short, I misjudged Marshall, okay? I admit it," she turned to me, "Sorry." She sat with them and waved me to come join them. I floated in front of them and listened attentively.

"Fionna," she said to her sister with her eyes closed, "While I was gone, I was pulled into the world of bounty hunting. I was really good at it, and was always rewarded heavily. So, I kept doing that, but one day, I was almost killed by a rouge group of vampires, but I was 'saved' by another vampire, Cosmo," Fionna and Cake looked at her with much shock but Lionna continued on, "He captured me, and kept me prisoner for a while. He drank from me every day, but was careful enough to take only small amounts to keep me alive, but enough to drain me of my energy."

"Then, one day, he took too much. I was sure to die… but I was saved by a friend, and may that friend rest in peace," she said as some tears escaped her eyes, "Look, Fionna, as you and I know, we were both born into this beautiful world as humans. Fi, you will exit this world a human someday, but me? I'm immortal. I won't die unless I'm killed, and if indeed I do fall in battle, I will exit this world as only half human." Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. What did she mean by this? Surely she was still human.

"I know you are all shocked," she said, "but let me explain. My friend had saved me from death, not that I wanted to be saved, but he saved me. We ran to a portal he had opened earlier, and I was sure he was to survive with I jumped through the portal… I looked back to see him getting all his blood drained from his body. A vampire had caught up to him before he made it into the portal. I desperately tried going back, but could not, and I knew that by now, he was dead. Vampires do not favor our blood. They wanted me when I had sweet human blood." We then sat in silence, as we took all the information in.

"But… if you aren't human, what are you?" I questioned. She gave me a weary smile and walked to the center of the living room. As we all gave her a confused look, she transformed. What we saw now was not Lionna, it was a huge wolf, about the size of a bear. Its crow black fur glistened in the moonlight and its big chocolate brown eyes fixed its gaze on us. Her big paws had claws on them. She looked menacing, yet beautiful. I gasped. She changed back into Lionna.

"The answer is quite simple," she whispered, "I had to go through a change to survive, a change that changed me into another species. I am… a werewolf now."


End file.
